Despite the fact that death rates due to injuries in southern and eastern Europe are 60% higher than in western Europe, injury prevention and control programs remain very limited due to lack of epidemiologic evidence and limited resources. Local injury research capacity is needed to provide an improved understanding of the prevalence and risk factors associated with injuries and to implement effective prevention, treatment, and follow-up strategies. The overall purpose of this project by The University of Iowa is to continue to build a collaborative research training program that will strengthen the capacity to conduct clinical, translation and implementation research on human trauma and injury at three emerging centers of excellence in the Central/Eastern European region: the University of Novi Sad in Serbia;the University of Sarajevo in Bosnia-Herzegovina;and Babes-Bolyai University in Cluj- Napoca, Romania. The specific aims of this project are: (1) to train a critical mass of scientists, nurses, and health professionals in these three countries in a variety of disciplines necessary to assess, treat, prevent, and ameliorate injury-related morbidity and mortality;(2) to develop and strengthen three institutions as sustainable centers of excellence in injury research, including the development of long- term partnerships with The University of Iowa, with NIH, CDC, and WHO, and with other U.S. and international institutions and organizations;(3) to facilitate the transition of trainees to positions of responsibility, authority, and influence in their home countries and other Central/Eastern European countries, regionally, and internationally;and (4) to translate into public health practice the results of research regarding injury prevention and control. This multi-disciplinary program will continue to focus primarily on medium-term research training, augmented by short-term training, and by distance learning and in-country workshops. The program will also offer selected trainees opportunities for long-term training leading to an advanced degree. The program draws on innovative distance learning technology to provide novel training opportunities and facilitate continuity in collaborations and communications. The success of the program is founded on the The University of Iowa's board expertise in injury prevention and control and its years of experience training researchers from the Central/Eastern European region. The transition of trainees to positions of responsibility and influence and the translation of new findings into public health practice will be facilitated by recognition of trainees'expertise and leadership through published research and scientific presentations.